


Vampire Shift

by riandavvson



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riandavvson/pseuds/riandavvson
Summary: "C’mon now, you’re an intelligent boy Alexander. You know what I am."





	Vampire Shift

_Blood._

Only five letters and yet it’s the root of all life.

_Blood._

A beautiful crimson liquid, especially when dripping down the chin of a certain man Alex Gaskarth had come to know all too well.

 _Blood._

Maybe he’d gone a little too far with it this time. 

 

It was a twinkling Baltimore night and a giggling freshly 19 year old Alex Gaskarth was wandering the streets of the dark city. He wasn’t alone, of course, and he happened to be accompanied by a couple of his best friends in hopes of spending his nineteenth birthday getting absolutely fucking wild. Currently, the group was on their way to a local club that had a reputation of being the go-to place for a good time. Alex didn’t take much convincing seeing as he saw the opportunity of free liquor and considering he was underage, that opportunity was a great one. 

As the gaggle of boys arrived at said place, Alex was buzzing around excitedly. The club had an eerie feel to it but he figured that was just his nerves getting the best of him. As soon as the brunet's ID was checked, he was darting into the smoky inside of the building. After getting past the initial smell of alcohol and smoke that every club seemed to adorn, he glanced around the area and saw a man who was almost entirely hidden within the shadows in a tiny corner of the bar. Alex couldn’t deny that his interest was piqued, but with one glance away the man had disappeared. Shaking his head, he pushed the image out of his mind and headed over to the bar with his friends.

Five shots later and Alex was no longer just glancing around the place, he was bouncing from place to place in a flurry of grinding on strangers and empty compliments. He would’ve continued on this path if it wasn’t for a certain stranger who caught his eye once again. It was the same man shrouded within the shadows from before and, with liquid confidence indeed running through his veins, Alex sauntered over. Even as the brunet got closer, it made no difference in his ability to make out the features of the man except for one thing. His gleaming white teeth showing ever so slightly through an arrogant smile that was directed at Alex. 

“Hello there.” The stranger said, his voice as smooth as velvet. 

“Hey there, hottie.” Alex said with a drunken slur and not nearly as much grace as the other man. 

A dark chuckle escaped from the man’s lips and he pulled Alex in closer to him by his hips. Grazing his unusually sharp canine teeth over the top of Alex’s ear, he smirked and let out a small hum of satisfaction. “Delicious.” He mumbled against the boy’s ear and Alex would’ve been a little freaked out by said word if it didn’t feel so right. 

“I’m Alex.” He practically moaned out as the stranger continued to nip along his jawline and behind his ear. 

“Ri.” The other man responded with a slightly rougher nip to Alex’s right collarbone that caused a small squeak to escape from the boy’s mouth. 

Within five minutes of the initial meeting, Alex was being dragged out of the grimy club by Rian and before he even got to say goodbye to his friends he was crawling into the passenger seat of Rian’s car. Given more, well, sober circumstances, Alex would never in a million years be getting into so eccentric strangers car, but the reality was that Alex was sexually frustrated and Rian was hot even though he was a little odd. He’ll just be a better fuck. The weird ones always are, Alex thought as they began to drive out of the parking lot and onto the illuminated night street. 

The drive to Rian’s apartment was rather short, but that might’ve just been Alex’s skewed sense of time, and after helping Alex out of the car Rian quickly glanced around the area before rushing Alex up the stairs to his apartment. The apartment complex was hard to make out in the darkness of the night and the lack of streetlamps didn’t exactly help the problem. Nevertheless, Alex gazed around with a small alcohol induced smile and figured that even though the area looked like most of it’s inhabitants were either drug dealers or murderers that he’d be okay staying here for the night. Before he got to fully debate with himself whether the area was truly safe or not, Rian was pushing him inside his apartment. 

Upon entering the apartment, Alex was expecting some weird shit adorning the walls or maybe a skinned animal rug somewhere but he was pleasantly surprised with a nice and simplistic modern design within the apartment. That wasn’t to say that it wasn’t still a hint odd, though. The walls were hospital white and completely barren of any decorations and all of the furniture was a corresponding white. It was a rather large apartment, though, and Alex figured Rian was probably just one of those weird rich dudes he saw on the home and garden channel talking about their four story houses and how they refuse to have any color besides beige lining their home.

“You’ve got a nice place, man,” Alex said gingerly with a smile as he turned around to face what he expected to be Rian, but instead was met with an empty space. 

Alex shook his head and glanced around the apartment again because he could’ve sworn Rian was just behind him a moment ago. This was not the case, though, because as soon as Alex turned back around Rian was walking towards him with two glasses of red wine. To be quite honest, the brunet really wasn’t interested in sitting and drinking wine with Rian and wanted to get onto what they were both thinking. In order to get on with what he wanted, Alex politely took the glass and, after taking a rather large gulp, set it down before crawling onto Rian’s lap. 

“C’mon, you and I both know what we’re here for. Let’s just get on with it.” Alex whispered against Rian’s neck as he nipped at it and licked a stripe behind his ear. 

Rian flashed a seductive grin, his canine teeth practically glistening, and nodded gently as Alex began to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Alex had no problem blatantly stating what he wanted and he quickly worked Rian’s shirt off of him and began to kiss and nip down his chest. As he reached the waistband of the older man’s pants, he suddenly felt a hand tugging his head upwards and a hushed whine escaped from his mouth. There was a new look in Rian’s eyes that was animalistic as if he was a predator right about to pounce on his prey and honestly, Alex would’ve been scared if he wasn’t so goddamn turned on. Alex’s cock was currently uncomfortably pressed against his tight jeans and at this point he didn’t care if Rian looked like he was gonna kill him, he needed some fucking relief. 

Without any hesitation, Rian was standing up and Alex quickly wrapped his legs around his torso in order to avoid falling onto the ground. Rian let out a small growl as he carried Alex to his bed, which didn’t even have a sheet on it, and threw him down. As Alex looked around the room, his eyes eventually fell onto the mattress and he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Multiple bloodstains covered the exposed mattress and he racked his brain for any explanation that didn’t condemn Rian as a fucking serial killer. Alex brought his frightened gaze back to Rian and he was met with a sinister smirk and a look of pure hunger. Too afraid to move, Alex laid there in shock as Rian leaned down and licked his neck.

“This is gonna be fun,” Rian said darkly into the frightened man's ear before sinking his pearly canines into Alex’s neck.

Alex let out a shriek and attempted to push Rian off of him, but he was held in place firmly. It was as if Rian had superhuman strength, but then again was Rian even human? Fear clouding his brain, Alex began to cry as he felt blood dripping off of Rian’s chin and onto his neck. There’s no fucking way this can be happening. Vampires aren’t real. I have to be losing my mind, he thought as he laid there experiencing what he thought would be his last moments. As Rian pulled away from Alex’s neck, he practically moaned as he looked at the brunet’s terrified expression. Rian had to restrain himself from going back and attacking his neck once more and instead he focused his energy on how delicate Alex looked at the moment.

“Sorry, that was kind of sudden I know, but you just looked so goddamn delicious.” Rian said as blood trickled down his chin and landed on Alex’s shirt, staining the lightly colored fabric permanently.

“W-What the fuck are you and what did you do to me?!” Alex choked out as he grabbed his punctured neck and grimaced. 

“C’mon now, you’re an intelligent boy Alexander. You know what I am.” Rian said with a dark laugh as he licked his lips. Usually he would drain his victims eC’mon now, you’re an intelligent boy Alexander. You know what I am.” Rian said with a dark laugh as he licked his lips. Usually, he would drain his victims entirely, but Alex was different and Rian could sense it. He wanted to keep him around for a little while and he figured he could feed, fuck him, and then watch him go through the process of turning into a beast of the night just as he had so many years ago. 

Alex gazed up at Rian, fear and lust coating his expression, as he tried to make sense of the most logical thing to do in a situation like this. He knew he had absolutely no chance of making it if he tried to run, but the oddest part was that he really didn’t even have a desire to run. While he was afraid, he was also captivated by Rian. He didn’t know what it was about him, probably the fact the he just sank his teeth into his neck, but he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here right underneath Rian and let him do whatever he pleased to him. As he gazed at Rian, he felt something like an electric shock jolt through his body and he let out a whimper. 

“That’s normal so don’t worry. God, you look so good like this.” Rian said as he ran his fingers over Alex’s tear stained cheek and nipped at his chin. His own transformation hadn’t been as graceful since he had been left in an alleyway confused and terrified, but Alex looked so good squirming and whimpering underneath him. Rian almost couldn’t take it just sitting there waiting for him to adjust because, goddamn he looked _hot._

Alex’s doe like eyes gazed up into Rian’s much darker sinister ones and he felt what could only be described as a complete rush of every hormone in his bottom hitting him at once. He felt scared, angry, horny, and excited all at once and he had no idea what to make of this situation or what his proper reaction should be. Without skipping a beat, another jolt coursed through his body, allowing a small yelp to escape from his pouted lips. His breathing quickened as he writhed around underneath the huskier male and he felt as if his skin was getting all the heat it once held sapped completely out of it. 

Rian took notice of this body temperature change and hummed lightly while placing kisses down Alex’s neck gently. “You’re almost done, love. It’s almost done I promise.” He whispered into Alex’s ear lightly as his writhing began to slow down until it came to an eventual stop. The brunet’s breathing began to return to normal and the only thing visibly different about him was his eyes. They had become a much deeper brown with a tint of red layering in. Exactly like Rian’s appeared. 

“So, what now?” Alex asked weakly, his voice strained. His throat felt painfully dry and he couldn’t help but cough a little after he spoke. He was just so thirsty. 

“I suppose you’re probably pretty thirsty, huh? Newborns always are. C’mon get up.” Rian said as he crawled off the male, only to be met with a whine. He cocked his eyebrow and cast his gaze downwards to see Alex’s growing erection, only to glance back up to a flushed Alex avoiding his gaze. 

Alex was so fucking embarrassed. His emotions and hormones were everyone, but the one he could focus on the most was the one that was presenting itself currently. He wanted Rian and he wanted him now. Pulling him back down onto the bed by his belt loop, Alex wasted no time in crawling on top of the other and straddling him desperately. He rocked his hips down into Rian’s with a drawn out whine escaping his lips, the same coming from Rian’s. Rian pushed his hips up until Alex’s before going for the waistband of Alex’s pants and tugging at them. They both locked eyes, the same animalistic and primal gaze present in both their eyes, and knew instantly they both wanted this. Without any warning, Alex darted for Rian’s neck and began attacking it even more viciously than Rian had done previously to him. Rian groaned loudly as Alex landed bite after bite all over his neck, blood dripping down onto the already stained mattress. The newly turned vampire let out a whine as he lapped up anything he could from Rian, all with no relief to his thirst. 

His bites began to trail down the other male’s chest as blood continued to drip over Rian’s chest and pool on the bed beneath him. Once he reached Rian’s waistband, he came up slowly as the crimson liquid continued to drip from his chin and onto the other male’s stomach. Rian had never seen a sight as an enchanting as Alex covered in blood. He needed him. He had to have him and he had to have him now. Grabbing Alex by his hips, he threw him down roughly onto the bed and ran his tongue over his hipbones, grazing them slightly with his teeth. Yanking his pants off, Rian wasted no time in beginning to tease the boy even more. 

Running his tongue along Alex’s inner thigh, Rian smirked as the brunet whined and writhed underneath him begging for more. As if granting some unspoken wish, Rian took Alex’s cock into his mouth and began to suck gently on the tip. He knew he was driving him absolutely crazy by teasing like this and that's exactly what he desired to do. As he began to bob his head and hollow out his cheeks, Alex’s whines became louder and breathier as they eventually turned into moans. Bucking his hips up, the brunet begged for more than what Rian was teasing with and with that the vampire slowly took his mouth off Alex’s cock. He moved so he was able to flip the boy over onto his stomach and yanked his hips up into the air, a surprised squeak mixed in with the moans escaping Alex’s lips.

Tired of all the teasing, Alex’s whimpers had now turned into drawn out whines as he pushed back against Rian. hoping to get some actual relief already. Rian let out a low laugh before quickly removing his own pants and grabbing a condom and lube from the nightstand. Setting those items aside, Rian moved his body down so his face was level with Alex’s ass and eagerly nipped at it, earning a squeal of delight from the smaller male. Carefully, he ran his tongue over the very top of Alex’s thigh, slowly moving higher just to tease the male.

“Please, Rian, just fuck me already.” Alex practically begged as he pushed his ass back into the other male’s direction and whined.

Rian snickered and began to spread Alex’s ass apart slowly, his tongue running along the inside teasingly as the brunet squirmed. Circling his tongue around Alex’s hole, he continued to tease him before finally delving into the heat of the exposed male. The brunet let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan as Rian moved his tongue in further. Alex had never had anyone do this to him before and fuck, it felt amazing. He continued to push back onto Rian, desperately trying to get more of him inside. He desperately needed something more and Rian seemed to pick up on this without a word being spoken. 

Pulling back from Alex, Rian moved so his cock was level with the male’s ass and hummed contently to himself as he covered himself with lube. Without warning, he began to push into Alex, slowly as to not hurt him, but still with an edge of roughness. That edge had been what had attracted Alex to him in the first place (ok and Rian was just pretty hot) and he pushed back eagerly onto Rian with a loud moan. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” Rian grunted through gritted teeth once he was fully inside Alex. 

A moan was solicited from the skinnier boy in response to the statement and with that Rian began thrusting into him hard. Being caught off guard by this, Alex let out a yip and Rian continued, only getting rougher as he went on. Moans spilled from the brunet’s mouth and all he could coherently muster up was a mix of curses and the vampire’s name. Leaning down, Rian grazed Alex’s shoulder with his teeth before biting down with an extra rough thrust. 

Alex could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his cock becoming more and more sensitive with every moment that passed. Moans from both men filled the air as they both became closer and closer to reaching their peak, the release they both craved so dearly. With a couple more thrusts and several more swears, Alex felt himself coming undone. He writhed back against Rian and with one last final moan, he was finishing onto the already terribly stained mattress. 

The other male followed shortly after, not easing up on his thrusts at all. Letting out an almost animalistic style noise, Rian rode out his orgasm and gripped Alex’s hips tightly. Panting heavily, he slowed pulled out and was congratulated with one final little moan escaping the brunet’s lips. With a smirk playing on his lips, he flopped down next to Alex and glanced over at the other male with a look of desire, this time romantic instead of lustful. Rian gently placed a kiss on the brunet’s neck and was met with a hum of satisfaction. 

“Hey, uh, Rian?” Alex said softly, his throat sounding scratchy.

“Yeah, Lex?” Rian responded with another gentle kiss on his neck as he pulled him closer. 

“I guess vampires really do suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo the ending is trash but yknow this has been sitting in google docs for a year or so and it's finally done !! im forever a 12 year old emo in regards to how much i love vampires.


End file.
